The present invention relates to manufacturing environments, and deals more particularly with real-time part and assembly validation and auto-disposition in manufacturing environments.
The manufacturing of some products utilizes sub-products. These sub-products may be (for example) assemblies that are purchased from an external supplier. Or, instead of purchasing the sub-products, they may be manufactured in-house by the same enterprise that manufactures the products. After the sub-products are purchased or assembled, they are typically stocked in inventory prior to use in the final production of a product.